Half of Ten
by Modified Last
Summary: Ichigo and So-san enter the Gotei 13, So-san is close to Hitsugaya but doesn't know how to express her feelings. Unexpectedly, she and Ichigo go through tumble some times and she begins to grow and attachment to him too. Should she stay with her new crush or fight for her forever-long love? Hitsugaya/Ichigo X OC


**Chapter One**

"Oi, did you hear?" A mumble drew close to a dark haired boy sat across from a dumpy-looking fellow.

"Hear what?" the dark haired boy asked as he shoved a huge chunk of bread in his mouth and proceeded on chewing it with an open mouth. The crumbs fell onto his dark shihakusho which was messily draped around his body, covering his Zanpakuto clinging onto his usual big blue belt tied tightly around his hips. The larger man leaned in closer to him.

"Apparently.. There's a new captain for the Gotei 13" there was caution in his voice at he looked in the eyes of his friend for a reaction. The man with dark, shaggy hair continued eating roughly and he thought about the new information deeply.

"Umm." He gulped the rest of his food down quickly "It's been a while, since Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen went on their crazy killing spree" The dopey-looking fellow looked uncomfortable.

"Eh? What's wrong?" The dark haired man asked

"It's just.. Even if captain Aizen did turn bad... I don't know if you should-" He was interrupted rudely by the blue-belted man.

"Gah. Hiraku. Stop it. I know you're still touchy about it but jeez. Let me finish man." He chucked another piece of bread in his mouth as he leaned his elbow on the table, slumping his head in his hand.

"Like I was saying. It's been a while since then, and they still haven't replaced them yet so," The dopey man took over his friends' speech.

"SO, that means the new Captain could be for either squad three, squad nine or-" The younger male took back his place in the conversation quickly.

" Or Us. Squad five." He smirked with interest as he dusted his loose fitting shihakusho and balancing himself to stand up. He readjusted his belt and raised his hands above his head to stretch out.

"Gah, all that eating's got me full." He patted his full belly and turned away from Hiraku making his way to the door.

"Ah where are you going?" He shouted out to the sloppy Shinigami

"For a walk." He replied casually back

"Don't say anything about this, okay? Ryuunosuke?!"

* * *

The main hall of the first division's headquarters was under a different atmosphere than it usually would be. This was more tense, full of doubt and awe. Did this really just happen. The captains tried to conceal their thoughts, pulling a poker face to make this harder on the candidate standing triumphantly in front of them all. Creeping on their face was a small smirk, the sides of which trembled as the candidate tried to hold back their laugh. This wasn't the time for fun and games, that could come later.

Kenpachi was left cold on the floor. His eye patch had been ripped off but his reiatsu was weak and unstable. He lay soaked in his deep red blood which seeped into the cracks of the floor boards. He was defeated. He struggled for his Zanpakuto laying beside him; there was no way he'd give up just yet, he'll fight 'till he dies.

"Enough, Captain Kenpachi." An old groan ordered him "This fight is over." The captain commander stood up from his chair slowly and bashed his walking stick onto the floor leaving an echo dancing around the room.

"Unohana, if you please." he muttered as he stared the candidate dead in the eye. They stood there confidently without a single scratch on their body. Unohana swung Kenpachi around her shoulders and began to make her way to the infirmary for the fellow captain to be treated. As she dragged the lifeless Kenpachi passed the candidate he whispered in Unohana's ear

"Things are going to get interesting " Not only Unohana, but the rest of the captains received this playful sentence and smiled in agreement. All apart from Captain Kyoraku.

"You're quite a surprise." He chuckled "We never expected _that_."

"Thank-you very much, Captain Commander Kyoraku." They bowed their head politely.

"However," He voice boomed through the hall " I regret to inform you, you're not the only one in the spot light today."

This announcement shocked the candidate, would they have to face another opponent? The captain commander took note of their reaction and chuckled a little.

"Do not worry, there will be no more blood shed today." a wave of relief flushed through their veins.

"ENTER." The captain commander ordered as the doors to the hall quickly swung open to reveal a familiar face to all the captains.

A well built, muscular teenager stood at the entrance with the sun hitting his back. There was a huge Zanpakuto wrapped in bandages slung on his back - surely, he could reduce the size of his Zanpakuto if he's at captain level, the other candidate thought. Then their attention was drawn to the bright orange hair that was rustling as he stepped forward into the hall with a grin of achievement plastered on his face.

"Kurosaki?!" Komamura blurted out, taken aback by the current situation.

"Yo. Kurosaki Ichigo." The orange haired boy gave a slight bow and looked closely at the candidate and their work to the hall "Newly appointed Squad three captain, today."

"Nice to meet you." The candidate bluntly replied - they wanted to get on with this boring gathering as quickly as possible. This easily pissed Ichigo off.

"Tsk. Why don't you introduce yourself, EH?" He demanded but the candidate took no notice, their eyes were glues forward awaiting the words that would change their life.

"Welcome, Captain Kurosaki" He greeted, then quickly moving to the eager Shinigami stood still in front of him.

"Well, we were quite surprised. After a performance like that there's no way we couldn't offer you the position."

This was it they thought, this was the moment.

"Do you accept?" He asked calmly. The candidate jumped for joy inside, they wanted to scream with happiness! However, they kept their composure on the outside and calmly answered back.

"I do. Thank-you very much, Captain Commander." They bowed to show their thanks.

"Well, congratulations to you both. You will have a briefing tomorrow at noon." The two new Captains shook their heads in agreement.

"Dismissed." All the captains took their position to bow before leaving.

The heavy doors slowly squealed shut and the successful candidate finally showed their true self.

"Toshiro-san! Did you hear, did you hear? I'm a Captain!" They screeched at the white haired captain, standing with his arms crossed and eyebrow twitching.

"I was there, idiot." He replied coldly.

"Jeez. Toshiro-san's got more grumpy now he's grown, That's how it works isn't it? You have to be like SUPER grumpy so you can grow" The Shinigami teased the ice Captain as he tried not to burst of with rage onto them.

"Oh, Kurosaki! Congratulations." He stated as he saw the orange-haired captain make his way towards the playful couple.

"Oh. Hitsugaya! Eh? Now way, you've gown!" She shouted in shock, he was almost as tall as the new captain beside him.

" It's still Captain Hitsugaya, Kuro-"

"You're attitude hasn't changed though." Ichigo butted in. He moved his attention towards and excited captain hid behind Hitsugaya.

"So, you gonna' tell me your name?" He asked calmly. The Shinigami did nothing but stick their tongue out and hide behind Hitsugaya more. Ichigo sighed.

"Hitsugaya. You wanna tell me the name of this Captain?" he pointed behind him.

"I told you it's still Captain Hi-"

"Yeah what ever. Their name?"

Hitsugaya cursed under his breath and moved aside to reveal the new captain more clearly. Their shihakusho tightly hugged the small frame of the captain, revealing the curves of a woman. She had a small dagger hanging from a thigh strap wrapped around her right thigh, around the handle of the dagger hung a whip made of a deep-blue metal. Her hair was long and almost white, but it still contained a blonde tinge to it and hung softly over her shoulders and ended thinly at her waist. She has big, green eyes and a small nose and mouth that matched her heart shaped head. Ichigo had never seen a cuter Captain, how did he not notice this earlier?

"My name is Yuna Sora." She said quietly and embarrassed.

"Brave Sky? That's a weird name." He scratched the back of his head.

"Coming for a masculine man with the most feminine name I know. Are you trying to compensate for something?"

"Why you little-"

"Just kidding!" Sora gave a big grin as she latched herself onto Hitsugaya and pulling him forward towards Ichigo joining on to him.

"Lets go for some drinks!" She shouted excitedly

"Oi. I can't just go an have a night out. I have things to do and-" Hitsugaya was interrupted

"Oh Toshiro-san, don't be so boring! Ichy wants to go, Right?" She turned to Ichigo for support.

"I.. Ichy?" He mumbled under his breath. This girl sure was forward. "Yeah," He stretched his arm out and smacked Toshiro hardly on his back multiple times.

"come on, 'Toshiro-san~" Ichigo teased as Hitsugaya began to form a bulging vessel on his forehead.

"Why you."

* * *

Ryuunosuke was crouched in a near by tree, quietly observing the two new captains fooling around, not being at all professional. Not that he could say much.

"Damn." He mumbled to himself. "We've got ourselves a stupid replacement woman." He stood up on the branch and punched the tree. Hard. He bit his bottom lip in frustration, he'd hoped that their squad would be the one to not receive a new Captain. Things are better the way they are.

He turned around and with a flash he was gone.

* * *

_Gah. So what do 'ya think of the first chapter? I've had this idea in my head and finally found the time to write it. I haven't watched Bleach in a while so it'll take a while to get to grips with all the fancy words and things but I'll get there soon enough! Please Review and let me know if you think I should continue it?_

_Much Love~_


End file.
